I was in what you would calla situation
by Mr.PineAppleFlayva
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt would never, ever, forget his first encounter of Mexican food...


I was in what you would call….a situation… By Paperz Mate

Ludwig Beilschmidt would never forget that Mini vacation he took with the other ex Axis-powers and allies of the UN. He would never cease to forget that strong smell of spices and fresh peppers that burned his olfactory senses to a crisp. He would never forget the hot scorching sun that radiated on his pale skin and turned his pigmentation to a deep shade of fuchsia. He won't forget his first encounter with a gang banger in that Central American country, and also he will never, _ever_, forget his first authentic Mexican meal.

Ludwig, also known as the personified Deutschland, remembered sitting at the circular wooden table with his fellow allies, Italy and Japan, waiting in great anticipation for his first taste of the local meals in this country. He sat across from Japan, whom was waiting patiently for his, while sipping away at the tangy tequila Spain offered to them. The whole reason why they were here was because of Spain, and Ludwig _definatly_ remembered to thank him, _graciously_.

"Ludwig, I swear, this will be the best food you've ever tried. My Mexicanito knows how to cook!" The Spaniard gloated. Italy nodded in agreement, "Big brother Spain is right, Mexico's food, Oh~" He brought his fingers to his lips and made a kissing motion. A sign of approval from this Italian meant that this food was actually pretty good, since Spain and Italy are good cooks themselves (Or they could've been bluffing just to get him to try it).

"But it is a bit spicy so be cautious of how much you eat." Japan added. Spain and Italy nodded in agreement, but he waved them off, reassuring them that he had spicy food before, recalling his brief trip to India. Romano snickered, "Potato Bastard, Curry from that Middle Eastern bastard and this will have nothing in comparison. Chili is serious business!" Veneciano lightly tapped Romano on his hand, "Stop, don't scare Germany like that or he won't try it at all!"

"Oh would you stop your whining!"

"But Romano!"

"Excuse me!" The mini brawl paused just in time for the waiter, also known as the personified Mexico himself, to present a rather large bowl of chili, or at least what Germany could gather from the Spanish dialogue between Romano, Spain, and Mexico.

Italy graciously took the tostado chips from his hands and set it on the table for them to grab and dip. Mexico hooked them up with a refill of water and tiny shot glasses for more alcohol.

"Cheers!" Germany followed the other countries as they held their glass in the air, resounding a small clang before they begun to eat.

Germany filled his small bowl with a spoonful of the brown substance in the large bowl and collected a few chips to start off the meal. Observing everyone else, Spain was eating the chili plain, casually making conversation with Romano, with out any amount of cursing, which was a strange sight considering that the guy's never calm, at least when he's around. Japan was currently enjoying his Burrito… or was it a Taco? Hell, he didn't care, not that he would know the difference. Italy, not having much of an appetite for anything other than pasta, was just twirling his spoon around the chili, eating his small portion. Then he looked at his bowl, still full. Taking his spoon, Germany picked up a good portion of the kidney beans and beef and ate it. Italy observed him, searching for any reactions. Germany swallowed, savoring the spicy after taste. He smacked his lips a couple times before taking another spoon full, and another, after another until his bowl was completely empty. He was surprised his crackers and water was still there. In fact the food wasn't half bad…

Mexico came back later to check up on them, giving more refills here and there, and then turned his attention to Ludwig. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Ludwig was too into this chili that he hardly heard him, "Was? Oh, wundarbar. I like it." He smiled shyly, giving Mexico the silverware.

Mexico smiled back in return, "Gracias. Bathroom is over there if you need." And with that the nation left. At the corner of his eye, he could've sworn that the Hispanic country smirked. Not wanting to be suspicious on vacation, Germany tapped Italy on his shoulder, "Uh…Italien?"

The smaller man looked over to him, "Si?" Veneciano frowned, knowing that there was something on his mind.

Germany narrowed his gaze, motioning with his hands to come closer. Italy bent his head to a side to hear him clearer. "Do you think that he snuck something in the food?"

Italy opened his eyes, raising a brow, "Who? Mexicano?"

Germany nodded, " Ja, he smirked after he told me where the bathroom is." Italy was appalled. "Germania, Mexico wouldn't do that! He knows better than to sneak drugs! Besides, he was probably referring to the _after-affect_."

"_After-affect_?"

As if on cue, a low grumble erupted from the pit of his stomach, and he knew he just ate so he wasn't hungry…_Oh shit_, he thought.

And _shit_, he did!

Back at the hotel in Mexico City, Romano was shaking his head at the little predicament. _Poor Potato, he _thought as he heard, from the other room beside his and Spain was sharing, Germany blowing pipes and creating indecent sounds coming from the conjoined bathroom. He could hear Italy's rapid Italian through the hollow walls, "Mio Dio Germania! You're peeling the paint off the wall!"

Spain sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, "I feel bad for him." Romano smirked, his back turned from him, _well I'm not, _"I did warn the bastardo."

Spain couldn't help but let out a snort, "Yea, you did."

And with that, Romano fell asleep. _I'm starting to like this vacation more and more. We should come here more often ha-ha~ _


End file.
